stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Galactic Pretty Boy"
Script The spring breeze! It came again this year. The Milky Way is whole. A shooting star! What did you wish for? I'm sure you'd do fine if you went to Tokyo. What are you talking about? Do you just like being mean? If it was me... Stop right there! Do you have any idea what you're saying? Swear! Don't you ever... I smell... a boy I don't know. It's fading! Wako? I made it... to my new stage! He's awake. Good morning. Er... You're in my house. I'm Sugata Shindo. This is Wako Agemaki. She found you unconscious on the beach. She saved your life. Can you get up? Breakfast is ready. Sorry! That was actually my stomach... Hey, it's not funny! My luggage was sent ahead to the dorms, but I thought I'd figure out \N something when I got here... This is great! Can I get seconds? And you missed the last ferry, so you just swam across the sea? What was I supposed to do, miss the opening ceremony? If that's what you were worried about, you could have taken the morning ferry and made it with time to spare. What? Incredible... you're incredible, Takuto Tsunashi. Well, I got to enjoy this breakfast, right? And I got here alive anyway. You'd be dead if Wako hadn't found you. Hm? Takuto Tsunashi. Why did you come to school on this island? To do something amazing! Something amazing? Yeah! A fabulous school life! Like, singing out your youth? Exactly, that! The cerulean sky and azure sea! You want to sing out yer youth, ya go to the southern island! ...that's what Grandpa said. Your grandfather? He said this was a good school. I'm really glad I came. That's what I think when I look at you guys.{check} You know, Wako was so worried she came to see you this morning. Nice, huh? Cut that out. So Takuto Tsunashi, pardon my rudeness, but... Have you had your first kiss yet? It's on the list of defining moments of youth I plan to go through! What kind of question is that? Would you count mouth-to-mouth as a kiss? Mouth-to-mouth, huh...? Seriously, stop it! Okay, done! I'm heading home. Hey, um... Mmf? I heard you saved my life. Thanks. See you at school. I'll accompany you. She's a nice girl. She and the master are betrothed, you know. Hmmm... Hey, would you count mouth-to-mouth as a kiss? Wako! We're still in the same class in high school! Yay! And Sugata's with us too~ Huh. Class 1. Must be fate. Hey, isn't that kid standing next to Sugata cool? His name's Takuto Tsunashi. Why do YOU know him? Hey! Hey! Oh, you're buddies too? Ahem. My name is Ruri Makina, and my specialty is meat and potatoes! Meat... potatoes... want... Meat and potatoes. Sounds good, doesn't it? What? Well, there's a new face. He's pretty friendly with the South Maiden. Is he a transfer? Done moving your stuff? Are you in this dorm too? I live on this island, so I'm not in the dorms. Yeah, I guess. Were you looking at this picture? This picture... is one my dad painted. I think he's here on this island. Oh, where's your girlfriend? Wasn't she with you?{swapped "Wako" for girlfriend because of the whole Takuto-never-says-her-name-until-episode-4 thing} Right now, Wako should be purifying herself. Purifying? Wako is one of this island's Maidens. One of the Maidens? There are four special girls on this island. She's betrothed even though she's a Maiden? Where'd you hear that from? It's a custom in my family to marry a Maiden. But, I believe that in the 21st century, we should be free to follow our love. It seems like Wako's interested in you. I came to invite you to dinner, but... Please come to the New Student Reception. Mandatory for all dorm residents. Sorry, that's me. Okay, quiet! All the new residents are here, right? I'm your beautiful RA, Benio Shinada! Hey, that wasn't a joke! Let's all be nice, okay? Before you eat, let's go over the dorm's iron rules. Men on third floor, women on second. No mixing! The lobby on first and the dining hall are exceptions. Bath houses are for women until 9:00, then for men. If you break one of these... Well, what if I break one? You'll have to do 100 pull-ups in your swimsuit. Keep it in mind. So your lipstick isn't against the rules? This is lip balm! Call it whatever you want, it's still red. It's red lip balm! Clam up, Tetsuya. Uh, is she really going to make us do swimsuit pull-ups? Relax. Benio's the only one who's ever done them. Wow. She's actually done that? Hey, new kid. Did you really swim here from the mainland? It was a youthful indiscretion... Still pretty impressive. You must be pretty strong. Why don't you join my club? Oooh. The boxing club? You must be good at fighting, then. Fighting is totally different from boxing. Got it. I'm George Honda, second year. Just come check us out. Hey, you! If you let George get to you, that pretty face of yours is gonna get beaten in. Way to ruin it... Oh, one more thing. The abandoned gold mine is dangerous, so whatever you do, don't cross the fence. Glittering Star! Glittering Star! Apprivoise. His first phase will usher in the age. The Sword of Beginning... the Star Sword Diamant!{the "Sword of Beginning" bit is how they tl'd it in the NYAF screening, I'm assuming they know something we don't} Let's get this party started! The Cybercasket and the Cybody are connected. It's a success. We've gone up a phase. This is a giant step. My brothers! With this Star Sword, I've broken the North Maiden's seal, and led the Glittering Crux to the second phase! Huh. What was that? Takuto Tsunashi, you risked your life to swim over here. What's your real objective? If you tell me not to go, then I'm gonna be dying to go. That's just how guys are. Grandpa, I'm gonna start my fabulous school life... Right here! With these pliers! Uh oh, I've got company! Is that... Hm? What's that? Someone forgot this. It's a pinch! There he is! Well, now. Yep, they're creepy all right. Who are you guys? What are you going to do with her? Why do you want to know? I was raised to fight for the powerless! You're gonna do that by dodging? It's a PUNCH! Where'd he go? Weren't you listening? Fighting and boxing, totally different. This is the South Maiden? What does that mean? Bring out your Cybody. The South seal was supposed to be broken to leave phase 4. I wasn't told we were going this quickly. Well, we did it. What's the problem? What? Takuto! I'm announcing my candidacy as the first second phase Star Driver. But, does he know? Let's not have any more delays. Yes, we wouldn't want our sponsor's stock to go down. That reminds me, the boy who stayed at the Shindo house just came into the old mine. Looking for his dad, I guess? Can you please not smoke? I don't mind, but she does... Who? Is that... What's left of the festival offerings. I hope we can be friends, fish girl. Won't you sing a song for me? I can't sleep. The fluttering snowflakes are pieces of stars If you reach out to the skies Takuto! Takuto! Hang on, Takuto! You can feel wishes come and go All caught in a Monochrome You're coming with us. What are they... Open the Cybercasket! My white breath spills out softly In the shape of the words I wanted to say But with just your warmth The sky became a little brighter Wings drenched in sadness Pile up toward pure white Apprivoise! That gentle courage opened the way to our future My heart is waiting for the dawn Of the world without death That morning, I'll depart To call down the light As we go on our separate paths If we never meet again Here we go, Alephist! The tears of the galaxy that bring us light What is that? You've already broken the first seal? Do you have any idea what you're doing? Will keep us connected Let her go! Like dust, the falling stars Gently caress my chest In the remnants of a silent dream All is still in a Monochrome Isn't that a shame? You have to be one of the chosen to get past this point. I can't believe it. It made such a huge space... Incredible! This is the prison that catches active Cybodies... The North seal has been broken. \N Oh, there's the South Cybody... Maiden, please. The seal in this Zero Time protected by the South Maiden... I'm gonna smash it! Here I go! I said, let her go! Takuto! How did you get in here without a mask? Huh? I never heard what comes after this, Grandpa... What happens when the mark lights up... You're... YOU'RE the Galactic Pretty Boy? When what you want to do is what you have to do... You can hear the voice of the world... So this is it? Well then... Raise your voice, and let's sing out our youth together! Apprivoise! The Galactic Pretty Boy! It's really him? The 22nd Cybody? Dazzling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Tauburn! He's in a Cybody! Is that the third phase? Nice. It moves like a dream. Tauburn's power... is rising up! You think you can just get in a Cybody and go? Back at you! Who told you you can pilot? Just crack the mask of lies... right, Grandpa? We've returned to normal space. Time elapsed since transport: zero. Raging Bull, you are hereby expelled from the Star Driver class. I guess I'm hungry. A new school! I'm so excited! A fabulous life awaits! But who's after Wako? Next time on Star Driver - Takuto of the Radiance: Challenge from the Glittering Crux Brigade. Your galaxy will shine! Category:Episodes